1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a street lamp using LEDs, and more particularly, to a street lamp using LEDs, which can freely adjust a lighting direction and a lighting range.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to provide illumination to pedestrians and car drivers at night, street lamps or park lamps are disposed around a road or a footpath of a park so as to be spaced apart from each other in regular intervals, and tower poles are mainly disposed at a square.
As shown in FIG. 1, the street lamp, the park lamp or the tower pole functions to provide illumination to the pedestrians at night time using light emitted from a sodium vapor lamp or an incandescent lamp.
Recently, there is a drift toward increasing use of a street lamp which uses LEDs as a light source.
However, in a conventional street lamp, since it is difficult to adjust a lighting direction and a lighting range thereof, the street ramp continuously illuminates plants therearound as well as sidewalks for pedestrians, and thus it has great influences on the ecological environment therearound like flowering time of the plants.